Sex, Lies and the Sanctuary
by Mindy la Chica del Pan
Summary: Una chica rara entra al mundo de One Piece con sus 3 hermanos, hacen una tripulación, y se encuentran con los Mugiwaras, ella conoce muchos personajes, es feliz, pero la felicidad no dura por siempre ¿o si? Mi primer fic, asco de resumen ¡DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD POR FAVOR!
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada Hola, para mi es difícil esto de escribir fanfiction porque tengo un montón de ideas en la mente, así que seguido cambiaba de idea, y luego cuando quedaba más o menos bien, se ocurría otra cosa, por lo tanto soy una indecisa, así que sin más distracciones con ustedes el capitulo 1. **

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama los demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones c:**

**Un lenguaje un tanto vulgar**

**Sarcasmo, humor blanco y negro**

**Universo Paralelo**

**Personajes que son mis creaciones**

**Cambio de personalidades de algunos personajes**

**Muerte de un personaje (en el futuro)**

**Capítulo 1:** _Me, Myself and Time -Demi Lovato-_

Mi nombre es Tudor Mindy, 17 años, estatura 1.58, tengo piel pálida, cabello rubio y un poco ondulado y tengo ojos verde oscuro, vivo en New York pero nací en Tokio y un detalle bastante importante sobre mi es que soy una mutante.

No me crean pero es verdad, desde hace unos días quede atrapada en este mundo, uno de los animes que yo suelo ver "One Piece" para ser exactos, un anime bastante bueno para mis gustos. No tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí pero para mi suerte no estoy yo sola, lo cual es bueno.

Les contare unos cuantas cosas que pasaron antes de llegar aquí, estábamos yo, mis hermanos bajando del avión que nos llevaría a Japón, después de eso recuerdo que paseamos por la ciudad, luego fuimos a un templo un poco abandonado, después mi memoria se vuelve un desorden y no recuerdo nada más, después desperté y eso es todo.

Cuando desperté estaba en un pequeño bote donde está mi hermano Jeff, Kyle, y mi otro hermano Finnick.

Mi hermano Kyle tiene 19 años mide 1.76, tiene cabello café claro, aunque más bien parece pelirrojo, su piel es un tono un poco moreno a comparación con la mía, ojos verdes iguales a los míos. También esta Jeffrey o Jeff que tiene 17 años mide 1.68, ojos azules, cabello café corto y color de piel un poco palido pero no tanto como el mío. Y también está mi hermano mayor Finnick, tiene 21 años, mide 1.81, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel clara, sin duda cualquier chica que vea a Finnick cae a sus pies.

Regresando a lo que pasa en el mar, no tengo idea de que está pasando, o si me encuentro en el Grand Line o no, para mí eso es totalmente incierto. Solo recuerdo despertar aquí encima de algunas de nuestras maletas, maletas con ropa, algunos libros, zapatos pero desafortunadamente ninguna con comida.

-Oye- me llamo Kyle- ¿puedes ver donde está la siguiente isla?

-Sí, pero todavía falta- le dije.

-¿Qué tanto?- me pregunto esta vez Jeff.

-Unos 30 minutos de aquí, así que traten de aguantar- les dije

-Demasiado tiempo, necesito comer algo- dijo Finnick medio dormido.

-Ya tranquilo- acaricie su cabeza- solo 30 minutos más para llegar a la siguiente isla.

-Pero, no tenemos dinero ¿Cómo se supone que compremos comida sin dinero?- dijo Finnick.

-Tienes razón- dijo Jeff mientras se tocaba la barbilla- ¿Qué tal si robamos unas pocas cosas?

-No le robare a nadie- dije.

-Yo si- dijo Kyle.

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Finnick.

-Como quieran, pero no se quejen si después buscan sus cabezas- dije cruzando las manos.

-Nahh, no creo que eso pase- dijo Jeff con una gran sonrisa- al menos no por robar un poco de comida.

-Bien hagan lo que quieran, pero luego no digan que no se los advertí- dije lo más seria que pude.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Kyle mientras todos lo mirábamos- en la maleta que estas sentada ¿no hay libros?

-Si hay algunos, ¿Por qué?

-Lee algo bueno- dijo Jeff acomodándose entre algunas maletas.

-Ok- me levante y abrí la maleta, ya abierta la maleta saque un libro naranja oscuro con un ave café oscuro.- Les leeré algo de en llamas- abrí el libro y me dispuse a leer.

_Aferro el termo entre mis manos incluso aunque hace tiempo que el calor del té se ha filtrado en el aire helado. Mis músculos están contraídos con fuerza frente al frío. Si una manada de perros salvajes fuera a aparecer en este momento, las probabilidades de escalar a un árbol antes de que atacaran no están de mi parte. Debería levantarme, moverme algo, y trabajar en la rigidez de mis miembros. Pero en vez de ello me siento, tan inmóvil como la roca debajo de mí, mientras el amanecer empieza a iluminar el bosque. No puedo luchar contra el sol. Sólo puedo mirar impotente cómo me arrastra hacia un día que he estado temiendo durante meses._

_Al mediodía estarán en mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Los periodistas, las cámaras, incluso Effie Trinket, mi antigua escolta, se habrán encaminado hacia el Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. Me preguntó si Effie aún llevará esa estúpida peluca rosa, o si ahora lucirá algún otro color antinatural especialmente para el Tour de la Victoria. También habrá otros esperando. Personal para satisfacer todas mis necesidades en el largo viaje en tren. Un equipo de preparación para embellecerme para apariciones en público. Mi estilista y amigo, Cinna, que diseñó los preciosos conjuntos que hicieron que la audiencia se fijara en mí por primera vez en los Juegos del Hambre._

Leí el libro, hasta que Jeff volteo y nos dijo que había una isla cerca por lo tanto nos pusimos a remar con los brazos para llegar lo antes posible. Una vez a las orillas de la playa Kyle y Jeff corrieron hacia el pueblo mientras yo y Finnick buscamos algún lugar donde pudiéramos quedarnos hasta que pudiéramos salir de la isla.

Alrededor de unos 40 o 50 minutos vinieron Jeff y Kyle corriendo con unos sacos de comida.

-Dijeron que solo sería un poco de comida- dije con un notorio enojo.

-Es que hace hambre- dijo Jeff rascándose la cabeza.

-Hmm- gruñí molesta- como sea- dije y me aleje.

-Bien ¿quién tiene hambre?- pregunto Kyle, mientras nos dirigíamos a una pequeña cabaña en la jungla.

-YO- gritaron Jeff y Finnick.

Llegando a la cabaña, dejamos las bolsas con comida y algunas maletas que yo y Finnick habíamos cargado hasta aquí, los demás trajeron las maletas que faltaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardemos en estar aquí?- pregunto Jeffllevándose un poco de carne a la boca.

-No lo sé, quizás algunos meses, o menos- dije comiendo un poco de pan.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos entrenar y convertirnos en piratas- dijo Jeff.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-reí estruendosamente- Si claro, no dudaríamos ni 15 minutos- dije calmando mi risa un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Jeff confundido- duramos 5 días en el mar a la deriva sin armas y en un barquito.

-Pero porque tuvimos suerte de no encontrar ningún pirata, no tenemos idea de en qué mar estamos, si estamos en el Grand Line moriríamos en poco tiempo, si acaso logramos llegar al nuevo mundo, nos matarían las sirenas- dije llevándome otro trozo de pan a la boca.

-Concuerdo- dijo Finnick- no duraremos mucho tiempo aun con nuestros poderes y habilidades, seriamos como Buggy.

-Ven a lo que me refiero- dije con un ligero tono de gracia- seriamos los peores piratas en la historia de One Piece, o en la historia del Mundo, o en la historia del asco.

-Me opongo, yo creo que deberíamos ser piratas, no crean que nos trajeron a este mundo para estar escondidos en una jungla robando comida- dijo Kyle un poco irritado.

-Es verdad, además siempre quisimos venir a este mundo, o ¿no lo recuerdan?- dijo Jeff.

-Puede que tengan razón y estamos aquí para ser piratas pero va a haber piratas mucho más fuertes que nosotros- dije tranquilamente.

-Eso no importa, recuerden que cuando Luffy entro al Grand Line no era tan fuerte y derroto a Crocodile y era un Shichibukai- dijo Jeff.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Finnick parándose de donde estaba sentado- pero aun así no tenemos los recursos necesarios para ser piratas.

-¿Así como cuáles?- pregunto Kyle con curiosidad.

-Un barco- dije con ironía.

-Cuando Luffy inicio su aventura tampoco tenía barco- dijo Finnick sujetándose la barbilla.

-Sí pero, es bastante más que obvio que nosotros no somos Luffy- le dije molesta.

-Pero en este momento quizás en algunos días podríamos robar un barco- dijo Kyle formando parte de la conversación.

-Ashh ¿porque siempre hablando de robar?- dije con tono de molestia.

-Solo será momentáneamente- dijo Jeff- en algún momento lo devolveremos.

-Claro que no- dije levantándome para irme.

-Entonces todos de acuerdo para formar una banda pirata- dijo Gale levantándose- quienes estén a favor que levanten la mano- dijo y todos menos yo levantaron la mano.

-Pues ya que- dije de mala gana y levante la mano.

-Está decidido a partir de hoy somos piratas- dijo Finnick finalmente.

Supongo que no es una mala idea después de todo.

**Hola ¿qué tal les gusto el capítulo? Bueno si les gusto dejen sus comentarios si creen que debería mejorar mi escritura solo háganmelo saber ¿ok?.**

**Por cierto los nombres de los hermanos de Mindy, ósea Jeff es del creepypasta Jeff the Killer, el otro hermano de Mindy en este caso Finnick es un personaje de los Juegos del hambre, Finnick aparece en el segundo libro de los Juegos del Hambre y fue vencedor de unos Juegos del Hambre cuando tenía 14 años además de que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy sexy :3.**

**Pues ya saben díganme si lo continúo. Nos vemos Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí con el segundo capítulo y no sé, se me ocurrió hacerlo más emocionante (?). Amm en el capítulo anterior no dice cómo llegaron al mundo de One Piece pero conforme avance la historia sabrán como llegaron a este mundo loco y genial. **

**Mcck: **Gracias por leer espero disfrutes este capítulo.

**Nami-Swann: **Gracias por leer tu review me ayudo a continuar y si crees que deba mejora en algo me lo haces saber (:

**KatieAngulo: **Lo se Finnick es guapísimo y también a mí me dolió mucho su muerte, pero aquí no le pasara nada malo ;)

**A partir de hoy actualizare todos los viernes así que ya saben ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama los demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones c:**

**Un lenguaje un tanto vulgar**

**Sarcasmo, humor blanco y negro**

**Personajes que son mis creaciones**

**Cambio de personalidades de algunos personajes**

**Capítulo 2: **_Forever We Can Make It –THYME-_

**Mindy POV**

Llevamos una semana en esta isla, ya tenemos suficiente comida, hace poco llegaron unos piratas con un barco bastante grande, y según hemos observado no son muy fuertes que digamos así que podemos vencerlos fácilmente.

-Bien vamos a repasar por si acaso- dijo Finnick tomando un plano donde había dibujado lo que teníamos que hacer.- Bien, Kyle tú y Mindy ataquen a los piratas, yo y Jeff distraeremos a los otros- dijo tomando el papel- ¿Alguna duda?- pregunto y todos negamos- Bien entonces comencemos.

En nuestra estadía en el pueblo robamos unas pocas cosas, yo tenía en una maleta una peluca negra y una máscara blanca de Jane the Killer y un poco de ropa bastante similar a la de ella, Kyle tenía una máscara azul como la de Eyeless Jack, para que no nos reconocieran nos las pusimos, además me trae recuerdos de mi mundo, yo solía hacer cosplay de varios personajes en una ocasión hice uno de Jane y tengo la máscara.

En cuanto llegamos a la playa yo y Kyle nos escondimos en los arbustos esperando a que se fueran, los piratas como era temprano alrededor de las 8 de la mañana no esperaba que estuvieran listos para ir al pueblo pronto, así que yo y Jack nos dedicamos a esperar en los arbustos y alrededor de las 11 am 7 piratas fueron al pueblo.

-Bien, comencemos- dicho esto yo y Kyle avanzamos hasta el barco sin que se dieran cuenta.

Me asome para ver cuantos piratas había en el barco, había 4 hombres, que se veían algo intimidantes pero no importaba mucho, así que yo y Kyle subimos al barco sin que se dieran cuenta, al parecer no eran muy listos, era eso o nosotros somos muy silenciosos y astutos.

-Bien Kyle- hable en voz bajita para que no me escucharan- ¿listo?

-Por supuesto- dijo también en voz bajita.

-De acuerdo- le digo en voz baja y nos movemos a gatas para comenzar a atacar.

-¿Lista?- me pregunta y yo asiento- Uno, dos, ya- dicho esto salimos del escondite y los hombres nos miran incrédulos.

-¿Cómo carajos entraron estos mocosos sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- pregunto uno tipo grande y gordo con varaba café.

-Porque son muy estúpidos- les dije haciéndolos enojar.

-Cállate maldita- dijo otro hombre más grande que yo.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo- le digo y me subo a su espalda comenzando a atacar.

-Arrgh- gruño el hombre- ayúdenme a quitarme a esta maldita mocosa de encima.

-Ya vamos- dijo uno y dicho esto Kyle comenzó a atacarlo.

Mientras los atacábamos, vi que venían unos 2 piratas de la misma tripulación y en cuanto nos vieron comenzaron a atacarnos

-¿Crees que nos maten?- dijo sin dejar de atacar pero un poco inseguro.

-Tranquilo jovencito todo saldrá bien- le dije mientras atacaba a uno.

-Esperemos que si- dijo Kyle mientras atacaba.

Unos pocos minutos después terminamos de pelear y dejamos a todos los que estaban en el barco inconscientes., no fue difícil. Sacamos todas su cosas del barco ya saben, ropa, zapatos y algunos de sus mapas y cosas que no nos eran de utilidad. Cuando sacamos todas sus cosas empezamos a subir todas nuestras maletas y con más personas ayudando terminamos antes. Terminado esto vimos que Finnick y Jeff venían para acá corriendo como si detrás de ello viniera una multitud enfurecida, lo cual no estaba tan equivocado de la realidad, ya que venían los demás piratas detrás de ellos.

En cuanto nos vieron en el barco Finnick y Jeff corrieron mucha más rápido de lo que venían corriendo. En cuanto subieron al barco nos dispusimos a zarpar y los piratas a los que no atacamos nos disparaban pero no tenían muy buena puntería que digamos por lo tanto no hubo heridos. Ya un poco más lejos de la playa alrededor de 30 metros aproximadamente, vimos que nos habían dejado de disparar por lo tanto ya estábamos a salvo.

-Eso fue una locura- dijo Kyle mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Jeff.

-Sí, si una gran locura lo sé- dije mientras me quitaba la máscara- ahora ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-Le robe una Log Pose a un tipo que atacamos- dijo Kyle mientras nos mostraba la Log Pose- ¿Quién sabe navegar?- pregunto.

-Yo sé- dijo Finnick alzando la mano sin nada de entusiasmo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte totalmente incrédula.

-Si así es, mientras tu aprendías a pintar yo aprendí a usar una brújula a la perfección- dijo Finnick.

-No te pases- dije incrédula- Aun así no creo que manejar un Log Pose sea igual a una brújula- dije señalando lo obvio.

-Puede que haya algo de razón en tus palabras, pero no debe ser complicado utilizar un Log Pose.

-Tienes razón Finn- dijo Jeff tomando parte de la conversación- pero hay un punto más importante por discutir- dijo mientras pasaba por el piso, que para eso se hizo.- ¿Quién será el capitán?

Todos quedamos en un breve silencio, algo incómodo.

-Bien si nadie quiere ser capitán yo me ofrezco- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Me opongo- dijo Kyle- yo quiero ser capitán- dijo con una voz determinada.

-No, yo seré el capitán- dijo Jeff de nueva cuenta.

-Puedes ser capitán… si yo muero, claro- dijo arrogante.

-Estás loco, yo seré capitán, yo me propuse antes que tú- dijo Jeff con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz, esto se va a poner bueno.

-Estas equivocado hermanito, yo seré capitán porque soy mayor que tú y tu eres un enano mocoso- su tono de voz se hace cada vez más furioso.

-No seré yo- dijo bastante enojado.

-No, yo- más molesto.

-Yo.

-Yo- se escuchaba más molesto que antes, no quiero que esto termine en madrazos así que habrá que intervenir.

-Muy bien es suficiente- dije y me puse entre ellos- si las dos señoritas terminaron su té, nosotros los tripulantes tenemos algo que hacer, hay cosas más importantes que hacer aquí que discutir por el puesto de capitán. Si de verdad quieren ser capitanes hagan algo útil y aprendan a ser menos idiotas, ¿se entendió?- dijo algo enojada.

-Sí señor- dijo Jeff desganado- digo señora, mmm… señorita, digo mi ama, digo-. Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Sí, sí, si ya entendí- dije frotándome la sien- Ustedes no saben nada sobre cómo ser un buen líder así que propongo que nuestro líder sea Finnick, fue capitán del equipo de basketball en la secundaria, y sus equipos de trabajo siempre eran los mejores.- dije completamente orgullosa.

-Hnn… si supongo que podría ser buen capitán- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Bien decidido, Finnick es el capitán de esta extraña tripulación- dije.

-Pues ya que- dijo Kyle con resignación.

-No me importa no ser capitán, ya verán tendré mi propia tripulación con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas- dijo Jeff algo molesto- pensándolo bien olviden los juegos de azar.

Creo que fue muy gracioso lo que dijo Jeff así que no pude evitar una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes fea?- dijo un muy enojado Jeff.

-De nada, estúpido.

-Oigan ya no quiero más discusiones así que cállense los dos par de enanos- dijo Finnick.

-Oye tranquilo viejo- le dije mientras le mostraba las manos- solo bromeábamos.

-Eso espero- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Ahora que recuerdo- dijo Kyle llamando la atención de todos- no hemos decidido cuál será el nombre la nuestra tripulación o sobre nuestro Jolly Roger.

-Es verdad- dijo Jack tomando su cara con la mano.

-¿Sugerencias?- pregunte, solo Jeff levanto la mano.

-De nombre de la tripulación pensaba en organización 13- dijo Jeff.

-Eso suena a villanos de Kingdom Hearts, además no somos 13- dije.

-Podríamos serlo- dijo Finnick- aunque concuerdo nos oiríamos piratones si nos llamáramos organización 13.

-Ahora somos piratas ¿no?- dijo Kyle.

-Si pero yo me refería a que seriamos unos rateros con el nombre- dijo Finnick.

-Ah sí, pos así si- dije.

-Cambiando el tema ¿otro nombre?- pregunto Finnick.

-Viernes 13- dijo Kyle.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes con el 13?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Nada, ok bien entonces ¿qué les parece Tributos, como en los Juegos del Hambre?- dijo Finnick, el nombre me agrado.

-Nada mal- dijo Jeff.

-Yo digo que me gusta- esta vez dije yo.

-Fabuloso nombre- estas fueron las palabras de Kyle.

.

-Ok, entonces ahora somos Tributos y a partir de hoy somos una tripulación- dije con una enorme sonrisa poniendo mi mano derecha al frente, acto seguido todos pusieron sus manos y después las elevamos en el aire.

Seremos una gran tripulación después de todo, eso espero.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Les gusto el capítulo, por cierto lo de Organización 13 se me ocurrió por estoy jugando (otra vez) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days y pues no se me encanta ese juego llore con el final ;n;.**

**Pero Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo dejen sus críticas, tomatazos, amenazas, etc.**

**Nos leemos luego bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Hola! Hola! Y muchos Hola,¿ que les trae por aquí? Lo se vinieron a ver si había actualizado pero bueno, les tengo dos noticias, la buena y la mala, la buena es que por fin terminaron mis exámenes! Yay!, la mala es que para mí mala suerte reprobé matemáticas :c, y no le he dicho a mis padres pero cuando entreguen calificaciones, no creo poder actualizar hasta quien sabe cuándo, yo espero que pronto.**

**Nami-Swann: **Gracias por ser comprensiva y mis exámenes estuvieron difíciles, me fue como al promedio, más o menos. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, y me llamo la atención de que cuando entre a la página actualizaste tu historia tengo ganas de leerla espero me dé oportunidad.

**Mcck: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no me fue tan mal como creí, pero me fue bastante normal. Espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

**ShandingWolf49: **Muchas gracias, como dije antes no me fue tan mal, pero igual gracias, ya me pase por tu fic solo que lo leí en mi celular y en mi celular no puedo dejar comentarios ni nada, mi celular es del diablo :v. Bueno espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama los demás personajes son de mi creación, de mi malvada y retorcida mente de alumna de secundaria.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones c:**

**Un lenguaje un tanto vulgar**

**Sarcasmo, humor blanco y negro**

**Personajes que son mis creaciones**

**Cambio de personalidades de algunos personajes**

**Capítulo 3: **_We Are Young –Fun-_

**Mindy POV**

Llevamos 3 meses como piratas y nos han matado lo que significa que todo está bastante bien.

Hace unos días mientras llegábamos a una isla nos enterábamos que acabábamos de entrar al Grand Line unas 4 islas detrás de donde nosotros estamos está el inicio del Grand Line, lo cual está súper Hello, aunque me hubiera gustado saber cómo se siente subir por el Grand Line, pero bueno espero que pronto encontremos un médico y un cocinero, no le pienso seguir cocinando a esos barriles sin fondo.

-Finnick ¿Cuánto falta para la siguiente isla?- le pregunte con una gran interrogación en mi mirada.

-Unos 2 días más o menos- dijo mientras veía su Log Pose.

-Pff, eso es mucho- dije agotada.

-Está bien pronto conseguiremos a alguien que te ayude a limpiar y a hacer de comer- dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

-Ustedes deberían ayudarme- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Sabemos que eso no pasara- dijo sonriente.

-Se vale soñar- dije con resignación.

Después de un rato de hablar con Finnick me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, y de repente me acorde de una canción que escuche una vez hace algún tiempo y comencé a cantar (Autora: no sé porque pero quería que Mindy cantara 7n7).

_You worked two jobs,  
To keep a roof above our heads,  
You chose,  
A life for me, no you never gave up,  
I admire you,  
For the strength you've instilled in me,  
You were so young,  
You were just my age, when you had me mom,  
You were so brave.  
There was nothing gonna stop or get in our way.  
And I know you will always be there for me. _

_So when you're lost and you're tired,  
When you're broken in two,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Cause I, I still turn to you.  
I still turn to you,  
I still turn to you. _

Al terminar de cantar esta parte note que atraje la atención de Kyle.

-Creí que ya jamás te escucharía cantar- dijo Kyle- no después de que desafinaste con Back For You.

-Tenías que recordármelo- dije divertida.

-Jajaja, lo siento es solo que se me vino de repente a la cabeza.

-Jajaja, lo se fue un día horrible, quería que me tragara la tierra.- dije haciendo mi risa un poco más ruidosa.

-Sí, lo sé, te vi llorar cuando llegamos a casa- dijo soltando una risita.

-Seee fue un día cruel, pero ya que, la vida sigue- dije continuando con la comida.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo y salió de la cocina.

En cuanto salió de la cocina, continúe con la canción, no lo pude evitar.

_It was '94, the year that everything started to change,  
From before,  
You had to be a woman,  
You were forced to change your ways,  
To change your ways_

Then you founded the lord,  
You gave your life to him,  
And you could not ignore,  
the love he had you,  
and I wanted more of your heart.

So when you're lost and you're tired,  
When you're broken in two,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Cause I, I still turn to you.  
I still turn to you,  
I still turn to you.

I don't know what to do if you left me,  
So please don't go away,  
Everything that you are is who I am,  
Who I am today.  
So when you're lost and you're tired,  
When you're broken in two,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Cause I, I still turn to you.  
I still turn to you,  
I still turn to you.

To you, to you, to you.  
I Still Turn to you.  
To you, to you, to you.  
Cause I, I turn to you.

Termine la cena, los chicos vinieron a cenar, fue normal, tranquilo solo conversamos sobre la comida, después los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, yo comencé a lavar los platos y me quede volviendo a cantar la misma canción por alguna horas hasta que me diera sueño, no creo haber dormido más de 3 horas así que salí a la cubierta y estuve viendo el hermoso paisaje del mar durante la noche, me daban ganas de pintarlo pero no tenía pinceles, ni un lienzo en el cual pudiera pintar, era una lástima pero supongo que pronto tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viendo el mar y pensando en algunas cosas que surgían por mi loca mente. Y así concluyo un día bastante normal.

No dormí, pero no me sentía cansada ni nada similar, me di cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo y me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, todavía teníamos mucha comida ya que mis hermanos robaron mucha del pueblo anterior, además los otros piratas que estuvieron aquí también tenían mucha comida y no está en mal estado ni nada, tenemos la suficiente comida para llegar hasta las siguientes 2 islas más o menos.

Comencé a preparar el desayuno, hice avena y un poco de jugo de naranja y toronja. Bajaron a desayunar como es costumbre dimos las gracias antes de comer, comimos dimos las gracias y después recogí y lave los platos. Que Aburrimiento.

-Oye- me llamo Finnick entrando a la cocina- ya vamos a llegar a la siguiente isla.

-Creí que todavía faltaba- dije sin dejar de lavar platos.

-No, ya estamos en la isla.

-Ok, ahora bajo a ver que me encuentro.

-Muy bien yo me quedare aquí por si acaso- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Termine de lavar platos, me quite la ropa que traía porque estaba mojada y algo sucia, fui a mi cuarto me puse una blusa roja de las que había en mi maleta, una falda negra corta, mallas blancas con rayas horizontales negras, unas botas negras con rojo y unos guantes de motociclista negros. Me puse maquillaje, rubor, sombra, delineador y un poco de labial rojo sangre mi favorito. Después tome un bolso con dinero que debía tener unos 500,000 berries más o menos, baje del barco y camine por el pueblo, para ver que me encontraba.

Pase por varias tiendas de ropa, pero no había casi nada que me llamara la atención así que en mis bolsas solo llevaba unas pocas prendas, seguí caminando y vi algo que llamo mucho la atención una niña de cabello azul celeste de no más 13 años, llevaba un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas blancas, dibujando algo, supongo que estaba dibujando gente o un paisaje quizás, la niña realmente me intrigo así que fui a ver lo que dibujaba.

-Hola- la salude con voz tranquila.

-Hola- me devolvió el saludo sin siquiera verme.

-¿Qué dibujas?- pregunte lo más cortes que pude.

-El futuro- dijo sin verme.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte desconcertada- ¿En serio, el futuro?

-Si, a veces lo veo, pero se me olvida y entonces lo dibujo para no olvidarlo- seguía sin mirarme.

-Que interesante- dije con mucho asombro, me senté a su lado- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Beatrice, Ouma Beatrice- dejo su dibujo y me miro, sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, muy hermosos, parecían agua, un agua muy cristalina- ¿y tú?

-Yo, soy Mindy, Tudor Mindy- le dije.

-Mucho gusto- dijo seria.

-Igual, así que, ¿ves el futuro?- le pregunte y me miro con cierta confusión.

-Sí.

-Que bien, ¿tienes familia?

-No, a nadie- dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunte dulcemente.

-No lo sé, ir con alguien que acabo de conocer- dijo con duda- podrías ser homicida.

-Podría serlo- dije llevándome un dedo a la boca- pero decidí ser pirata.

Beatrice rio levemente- Entonces eres pirata, no lo sé, ¿no se supone que los piratas son malos?- pregunto con algo de duda.

-No todos, quizás muchos, pero no todos, por ejemplo yo no.

-Entonces supongo que está bien- dicho esto nos levantamos de donde estábamos y fuimos al barco.

En cuanto subimos al barco, vi a Finnick y le llame para que viera a Beatrice.

-Finnick ella es Beatrice, Beatrice él es Finnick- los presente.

-Un gusto, pequeña- dijo Finnick mientras le daba la mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo apretando la mano de Finnick.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto sonriente.

-16- dijo con completa tranquilidad, yo y Finnick nos quedamos con tremenda cara de WHAT!?

-¿E-enserio?- pregunto con completa incredulidad mi hermano.

-Sí, que gano con decir que es mentira, cuando es verdad- dijo aun tranquila.

-Creí que eras más pequeña- le dije.

-También creí que tú eras más pequeña- me dijo- pero debes tener más o menos mi edad ¿no?

-Si de hecho, un año mayor- dije.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriente- puedo ver el futuro, sabía que te conocería a ti, a el capitán Finnick, y a tus hermanos Kyle y Jeff- aun sonriente, me agrada esta niña.

-Wooah, enserio que eres genial- le dije.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué más sabes de nosotros?- pregunto Finnick.

-Que vienen de una especie de mundo paralelo, donde este mundo es un… ¿cómo se llama?, un anime o manga, mmmm… no lo recuerdo, pero algo así ¿no?- nos dijo y nos quedamos otra vez con tremenda cara de WHAT!?.

-S-s-si- dijo Finnick- ¿algo más?

-Sí, su hermano Jeff fue al pueblo robo una tienda de comida y consiguió hacerse amigo de un muchacho para que ayude a Mindy-san a hacer la comida y limpiar.

Después de que Beatrice dijo eso, apareció Jeff sudado seguido de un de un muchacho moreno de cabello negros y ojos de igual color, llevaba ropa un poco rota y descuidada.

-Hola- nos saludó Jeff- a que no adivina lo que hice- nos miró sonrientes.

-Robaste una tienda de comida- dije seria.

-Y conseguiste un muchacho para que ayude a Mindy con sus tareas- dijo Finnick serio.

-Si, como supieron- dijo Jeff completamente serio.

-Beatrice nos dijo- lo dijimos yo y Finnick a coro.

-Sí, yo les dije- dijo Beatrice sonriente.

-Amm, claro… ¿te conozco?-le pregunto a Beatrice.

-No, soy Beatrice- dijo sonriente ofreciéndole su mano.

-Entonces es un gusto- dijo tomando su mano.-Por cierto él es mi amigo Makoto, Makoto ello son: Mindy, Finnick y Beatrice, ¿y Kyle?

-No sé, ¡KYLE!- grite con fuerza, haciendo que Kyle despertara.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito con Molestia.

-¡BAJA!- grite.

-¡YA VOY!- me grito aún más molesto.

Después de esto último bajo Kyle con pesadez, había estado durmiendo mucho rato.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto.

-Que conozcas a nuestro nuevos nakamas- dijo Finnick con ligero entusiasmo.

-Hola, soy Beatrice- dijo alegre mientras le daba la mano.

-Hola- la saludo.

-Soy… Makoto- dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Makoto es bastante guapo. Creo que lo amo, bueno, no exactamente, pero es tan sexy y misterioso.

-Hola- le saludo Kyle.

-Bueno basta de presentaciones, vamos a comer.- dije mientras íbamos a la cocina.

-Qué bueno tengo hambre- dijo Kyle aun somnoliento.

-Cállate, tú solos piensas en comer y dormir.- dije con molestia en mi voz.

-No importa, así es la vida- dijo Finnick.

Nos sentamos a comer, Makoto me ayudo a cocinar, hice albóndigas y sopa de verduras, comieron, Beatrice me y Makoto me ayudaron a lavar algunos platos, se hizo de noche, cenamos, Makoto hizo la cena, y yo y Beatrice lavamos los platos. Después todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de mí porque no me daba sueño así que leí En Llamas un rato, después caí dormida, fue un día un poco extraño y agradable, me encanto.

**Bueno, como dije antes tardare en actualizar, por esa maldita materia, pero asi es la vida, el siguiente capítulo será importante no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo.**

**¡ADIOS!**


End file.
